Cruel Summer
by Emily Carol
Summary: *Complete* Rory's about to enter her junior year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone while all her friends are elsewhere. Then she decides what to do. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Summer  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 1  
  
***  
  
Summary: Rory's about to enter her Junior Year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone for the first time ever. And then she decides to find someone from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Gilmore Girls? Excuse me while I call the psychiatric ward, they'll need to take a look at you.  
  
Rating: PG right now, might be changed as some point for certain content.  
  
Author's Note: Well now that I've finished all my stories it's time to start new ones. So here it goes! Hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
It's a cruel cruel summer  
  
Leaving me here on my own  
  
It's a cruel cruel summer  
  
Now you're gone  
  
You're not the only one  
  
The city is crowded  
  
My friends are away and I'm on my own  
  
It's too hot to handle so I gotta get up and go, and go  
  
***  
  
Rory Gilmore lay back on her bed. She dwelled on the last couple hours. She'd just seen Luke and Lorelai off on their honeymoon. The wedding had only been early this morning in their yard and Rory's maid of honor dress lay on her floor after being discarded for some more comfortable clothes.  
  
***  
  
No one was here for the summer. Luke and Lorelai were on their honeymoon, their long honeymoon. Lane's band had gone on tour and Mama Kim had approved provided she prayed to the Dear Lord each time before she went on and Lane promised, and she meant it, because Mama Kim would know if she hadn't. Mama Kim was like that a lot.  
  
Rory's friends Jane and Holly whom she'd met at Yale, in fact they'd all been together in a triple room their first year, lived in Seattle, Washington and Havana, Illinois so she couldn't hang out with them.  
  
And then Paris was in France. No pun intended. She'd gone to spend the summer there with Jamie.  
  
So that left no one. Not one single person to talk or laugh with. Her boyfriend James had just dumped her at the beginning of the second semester and she really didn't care because she didn't really feel anything for him in the first place and didn't know how to let him down gently.  
  
***  
  
Sitting there Rory started to grow even more bored. Finally she decided to clean up her room some more.  
  
Opening her drawer she saw The Picture.  
  
She picked it up and sat down on her bed holding it. Lorelai had taken it when neither of them were looking at her, but the picture was genuine, just like his smile.  
  
Rory felt tears well up but she pushed them back. She wouldn't cry over Jess, she hadn't yet and she intended to keep her promise.  
  
She took the picture out of the frame and a piece of paper fell out of it with the picture. Rory picked it up off the floor where it'd fallen and recognized her mother's handwriting.  
  
***  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
Sooner or later I expect you to read this. Luke gave me Jess's address and supervised me putting it in the frame and not giving it straight to you. He said if you really loved him this frame would come back out and at some point the back of the frame would be removed. I hope he's right.  
  
Well here's his addresss:  
  
1600 Venice Beach Avenue  
  
Venice Beach, CA  
  
98765  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
8/30/03  
  
***  
  
Rory stared at the paper. In two months this letter would have been written two years ago and it took her this long to find it.  
  
Rory looked closely at the paper.  
  
She knew what to do with this summer.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!  
  
*Cruel Summer by Ace of Bass 


	2. Chapter 2

Cruel Summer  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 2  
  
***  
  
Summary: Rory's about to enter her Junior Year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone for the first time ever. And then she decides to find someone from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Gilmore Girls? Excuse me while I call the psychiatric ward, they'll need to take a look at you.  
  
Rating: PG right now but it might be changed as some point for certain content.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviews! You're all great! Keep reviewing!  
  
smile- Yes, I know you have a story that sort of goes the same way. I've read it and it's great. But I've had this idea awhile and when I started to read your story I thought maybe I shouldn't do it but then I figured mine's gonna be pretty different probably so... yeah, get the point.  
  
***  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
***  
  
Jess looked at the boxes surrounding the guest room at Jimmy's house. He really needed his own place but he couldn't find one cheap enough for what Jimmy was paying him to work the hot dog stand. In fact, Jimmy paid him so little that Jess had been living here for about two years now.  
  
But he had yet to unpack. He kept thinking he'd leave soon. But now it was looking like he'd never leave.  
  
Jess randomly picked a box and opened it up. A slim package sat on top. It was covered in newspaper. Jess took the newspaper off quickly. A familiar face stared up at him. He looked into the eyes.  
  
A person could get lost in those eyes. But it's not like you'd ever want to get out. They were so beautiful and mesmerizing. They took your breath away every time you looked into them.  
  
Jess turned the picture frame over. Bec would be mad if she found out he had a picture of his ex-girlfriend in a picture frame. Although it wasn't like Jess knew it'd been there.  
  
He opened up the back to remove the photo and a folded up piece of paper fell out.  
  
***  
  
-Jess  
  
I'm guessing you're wondering why I've stuck this in here with this letter. It's to tell you that I don't hate you. I never really hated you; I just hated the fact that I thought I was losing Rory to you. But I guess I was just being selfish.  
  
So I'm sending this photo and frame along with the stuff I'm helping Luke pack to send to you (we're going out now if he hadn't told you already). I gave Rory the exact same frame a few months before you left, with the exact same picture.  
  
Stars Hollow will miss you. There'll be no more fake murders, no more stolen gnomes, no more hearing Luke being upset about pushing you in the lake, and we won't have any more cars to devil egg (yes, that was me and Rory).  
  
I hope you have fun with your dad. You know where she lives.  
  
-Lorelai  
  
8/30/03  
  
***  
  
Jess stared at the letter, rereading it over and over. It had been written almost two years ago.  
  
Perhaps if it had been a year earlier it would have mattered more.  
  
Jess continued to unpack, wishing he'd done it earlier.  
  
For more than one reason he realized.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!  
  
*Angel Eyes by Ace of Bass 


	3. Chapter 3

Cruel Summer  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 3  
  
***  
  
Summary: Rory's about to enter her Junior Year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone for the first time ever. And then she decides to find someone from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Gilmore Girls? Excuse me while I call the psychiatric ward, they'll need to take a look at you.  
  
I DO own Holly and Jane.  
  
Rating: PG right now but it might be changed as some point for certain content.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviews! You're all great! Keep reviewing!  
  
I sorta had to do some research for this chapter (like driving times and cars and finding the song) so you all better enjoy it!  
  
***  
  
Travel cross the seven seas to be with you  
  
Passion and desire will see me through  
  
The road that I must travel will eind and curl  
  
You're all I ever needed in a perfect world  
  
***  
  
Rory lifted her bags into her little Prius she'd gotten from her grandparents as a graduation gift 2 years ago. She'd debated taking the jeep but she figured if her mom beat her back then she wouldn't have her car. So she took the Prius.  
  
She'd called Holly last night and asked if it was okay if she stayed over that night on her way to Venice Beach. Holly quickly agreed. So to get to Havana by 11:00 pm she had to leave at 5:00 am, armed with plenty of (bad) coffee (Luke's was closed due to the honeymoon). If map quest was correct she'd be there in 17 hours and 40 minutes, although she'd done it from Hartford because Stars Hollow doesn't show up correctly so she hoped she wouldn't be too late.  
  
***  
  
About 9 1/2 hours later, with 600 miles behind her, and about 10 cups of coffee Rory turned off I-80 and stopped for a late lunch (it was 2:30).  
  
Rory sat in the small coffee stand sipping coffee that rivaled Luke's (something she never thought possible). Looking over her driving directions she figured she had about 9 hours left. Thanks to this half hour break she wouldn't be there until a little before midnight.  
  
Rory reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. She quickly dialed Holly's number.  
  
"Hello?" Holly's voice echoed in her ear.  
  
"Holly?" Rory asked. "It's Rory."  
  
"Hi Rory!" Holly said quickly, Holly always talked fast, faster than Rory. "Where are you?"  
  
"Near Cleveland," Rory said. "I'm about 9 hours away so I'll be a little late."  
  
Holly paused doing the math in her head. Rory laughed to herself, Holly didn't like math, she liked English, she was a journalism major like herself. "So midnight?" she finally asked.  
  
"-ish," Rory said. "Maybe a little before maybe a little after."  
  
"Well I've got nothing to do," Holly said. "I'm not needed at Old Navy until, um, next week, I'm taking my vacation week."  
  
"Why now?" Rory asked.  
  
"You'll see," Holly said.  
  
Rory pouted. "You and you're surprises," she told Holly. "Well I better be going so that I don't show up around 1:00 instead, I've got to get an early start tomorrow."  
  
"What time?" Holly asked.  
  
"I could probably get away with 6 or 7," Rory said. "It's about 33 hours to Venice Beach so I've got to spend the night somewhere in like Oklahoma or Texas, maybe earlier."  
  
"Okay," Holly said. "Can't wait to see you!"  
  
"Bye!" Rory said and she hung up.  
  
***  
  
Pulling up to Holly's house Rory's watch read midnight but her car clock read 11:00.  
  
Rory was puzzled until she realized the time change. Connecticut was an hour a head of Illinois. She felt like kicking herself in the head for being so stupid.  
  
Rory hopped out of the car and ran to the front door. She left her bags in the car, she wanted to see Holly right away, it'd been a month since they'd left college last May and she couldn't wait.  
  
She rang the doorbell and Holly answered quickly. "Rory!" Holly said. "You're early!"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said, "Well I didn't figure in the time change."  
  
"Oh yeah," Holly said. "That thing." She made a face. Rory laughed.  
  
"Come on in," Holly ushered Rory into the living room where all the lights were off. She flicked on the lights quickly.  
  
"Surprise!" Jane jumped off the couch and hugged Rory.  
  
"Jane!" Rory said excitedly. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Well Holly invited me to come out any time and when she called me yesterday to say you were coming today I took the first flight out from Seattle."  
  
Rory squealed and the three of them got in a huge group hug.  
  
***  
  
"So Rory," Jane said to her. It was 2 in the morning and they were sitting on Holly's bed. She had two beds in her room and an air mattress; the mattress in there for the night so that they could all fit in the same room. "Why are you heading to Venice Beach?"  
  
Rory had never told them about Jess. "Well in my junior year of high school Luke's nephew came to live with him. I'd been going out with this guy, Dean, for a year with only one break up. But Jess sort of attracted me.  
  
"Anyway, a year later at the 24-hour dance marathon Dean said that it was clear to the whole world that I liked him and he dumped me on the spot.  
  
"Well Dean was right, I did like him. Loved him in fact. We started to go out. This was about halfway through senior year. Then he started skipping school to work more and he was told he couldn't graduate. His deal with Luke was that he had to work at the diner and graduate high school to live with him. So Luke kicked him out and Jess went to go live with his dad in Venice Beach, without saying goodbye." Rory's eyes were starting to well up with tears, again she pushed them back, as she'd done for the last 2 years.  
  
"I found a letter from my mom in the back of a picture frame giving me his address. So I'm trying to find him," Rory said. She was still pushing back the tears.  
  
Jane and Holly didn't know what to say, so they just sat there and looked sympathetic.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!  
  
*Perfect World by Ace of Base (I was spelling the name wrong earlier, sorry) 


	4. Chapter 4

Cruel Summer  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 4  
  
***  
  
Summary: Rory's about to enter her Junior Year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone for the first time ever. And then she decides to find someone from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Gilmore Girls? Excuse me while I call the psychiatric ward, they'll need to take a look at you.  
  
I DO own Holly and Jane.  
  
Rating: PG-13 - some sexual content  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviews! You're all great! Keep reviewing!  
  
smile- I suppose it's from two points of view, but it's more perspective, in my opinion. I think of POVs as changing who's narrating, in this case it's just the narrator changing where they're looking. But yeah, same idea.  
  
***  
  
Darling I am still in love with you  
  
As time passes by it just intensifies  
  
I know I'll never be with you again  
  
I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes  
  
I'll be trying unable to stop  
  
Look here comes the very first drop  
  
***  
  
Jess sat on the park bench outside of The Inferno, what was with him and working in someplace that sold food. He sighed. He had an hour left before he went to work and Boardwalk Books and Bec was supposed to meet him.  
  
All of a sudden there was a pair of hands on his shoulder. A slim blond girl walked around the bench and sat on Jess's lap. She leaned in for a kiss. They kissed very passionately until Jess broke away.  
  
"Hey Bec," he said.  
  
She giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips again, "Hey Jess," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Jess forced a smile and kissed her on her neck.  
  
"So," Bec said pulling away from his face but keeping her arms around his neck. "My parents are out of town tonight. I thought maybe you could come over."  
  
"I'd love that," he said kissing her softly on her lips.  
  
Bec smiled and kissed Jess back, "Bye," she said, and she headed back to the beach.  
  
Jess looked after her. She was the complete opposite of Rory, she'd dropped out of high school in her junior year and she didn't ever plan to go back. As far as Jess knew she was a prostitute or stripper or something. He didn't even know what Bec was short for. All he knew is that she was known as Bec, no last name. He knew it at one point when he first met her but it didn't matter anymore.  
  
***  
  
Jess looked out the window of Boardwalk Books. His shift was over in an hour and the rain had started to fall. It's not like it would ruin the usual plans for when Bec's parents were out, they had a Jacuzzi inside and outside.  
  
The bell on the door rang and Jess looked over the shelf he was stocking to see a familiar shade of brown hair come through the door and head to the Classics section.  
  
It couldn't be her? Jess shook himself, he was delirious, Rory didn't want to see him after what he did to her.  
  
Even so Jess walked over to the Classics section. "May I help you?" he asked the woman, her back was to him looking at the shelf.  
  
She turned around, "Yes you may," she said. "Do you have Oliver Twist?"  
  
Jess looked into her eyes, they were blue.  
  
But not blue enough. This woman's eyes resembled a stormy day just gone good, where Rory's resembled, well a color that didn't exist anywhere but her eyes.  
  
His heart gave a twang when he heard the title. Oliver Twist, Dodger, him, Rory. He shoved the thoughts out of his mind and quickly got the book for the woman. She thanked him and went over to where Charlene was working the cash register.  
  
***  
  
Bec answered the door of her house before Jess could even ring the doorbell. The rain had slightly subsided but you could still smell it in the air which meant it might start again soon.  
  
Bec wore a bikini top and bottom and lead Jess to the Jacuzzi. He pulled off his shirt so he was down to his swim trunks. He slipped into the Jacuzzi next to Bec. She scooted over so she sat on top of him and she leaned into kiss him. Jess's hands found where her halter bikini tied and he undid the knot with ease while Bec's hands slid down his sides to pull off his swim trunks.  
  
And the night went from there.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!  
  
*Everytime It Rains by Ace of Base (and yes I know it says his eyes and it's focused on Jess but that's how the song goes) 


	5. Chapter 5

Cruel Summer  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 5  
  
***  
  
Summary: Rory's about to enter her Junior Year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone for the first time ever. And then she decides to find someone from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Gilmore Girls? Excuse me while I call the psychiatric ward, they'll need to take a look at you.  
  
I DO own Holly and Jane.  
  
Rating: PG-13 - some sexual content  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviews! You're all great! Keep reviewing!  
  
***  
  
Into the night of blue  
  
You don't know what I'm going through  
  
Life is empty and sad without you  
  
I'm living lonely, where's my baby  
  
***  
  
Rory gave Jane and Holly hugs before she left, promising to call when she got to Venice Beach.  
  
She threw her bags into the car and hopped in. She waved as she backed out of the driveway.  
  
***  
  
She realized that stopping near Amarillo, Texas was probably her best bet. But she had only been traveling for not even 7 hours. She was just passing through Springfield, Missouri and still had about nine hours to go. It was only 1:30. She drove through McDonalds hoping she wouldn't get sick on it but it wasn't like she had much of a choice, she still had nine hours, meaning she wouldn't get into Amarillo until around 10:30.  
  
She sighed. This was a long drive. But she didn't want to spend the money on a plane.  
  
She shoved a Bangles CD into the CD player to get her through the next couple hours while she played it over and over.  
  
***  
  
Rory got to Amarillo with no problems.  
  
The next morning she got up at four and ran to the 24-hour supermarket to get Pop-Tarts and other various foods that she could eat with one hand. She had done her calculations last night and since Texas was 2 hours a head of California and she would leave at five in the morning and it would take about 18 hours to get there if she drove without stopping should could get there by about nine.  
  
Rory was Bangeled out (something she never thought could happen) so she turned the dial until she found a station with music. During one of the breaks she heard them talking about a guy staying on a roller coaster for 4 days straight and still at it. He had a car with a toilet and stuff and he got a fifteen minute break every eight hours.  
  
"That's sick," Rory told the radio. "Really, really, sick. I've done crazy stuff but that's beyond crazy, that's sick and twisted."  
  
She shook herself. Why was she speaking to the radio? She must be people deprived. The last two people she'd had a long conversation with were Jane and Holly and that was a while ago.  
  
***  
  
Welcome To The Venice Beach Boardwalk  
  
Rory stared at the sign. She'd made it. She was here. She drove around and found a motel. She paid for a weeks stay, noting to the receptionist that her stay may be extended.  
  
After putting her bags in her room Rory looked at the clock. 9:07. That meant it was already tomorrow in Stars Hollow. She couldn't sleep. She walked out of the motel and walked around. Nothing was open, most stuff seemed to have closed. She stopped outside of a closed bookstore. Boardwalk Books. Peering in the window she noticed that the Classics section seemed big. She noted to check back there tomorrow when it opened.  
  
Down the boardwalk she saw someone vaguely familiar with his arm around a girl. But the light was too hard to tell. Tears brimming her eyes Rory pushed the thought out of her head. It's probably just someone who looks like him.  
  
But not bothering to investigate Rory walked back to the motel quickly.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I know this was a bit boring but I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. Sorry it's short! R&R  
  
*Into The Night Of Blue by Ace of Base 


	6. Chapter 6

Cruel Summer  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 6  
  
***  
  
Summary: Rory's about to enter her Junior Year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone for the first time ever. And then she decides to find someone from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Gilmore Girls? Excuse me while I call the psychiatric ward, they'll need to take a look at you.  
  
I DO own Holly and Jane.  
  
Rating: PG-13 - some sexual content  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviews! You're all great! Keep reviewing!  
  
***  
  
Would I lie, would I lie  
  
To something so obvious to myself  
  
I'm wanting you day and night  
  
I see your smile  
  
When you're waking up here beside me  
  
And your hair is a mess  
  
And I can't resist you  
  
It's heaven on earth  
  
How will I do  
  
To protect our little world  
  
Easy life bye bye  
  
***  
  
Rory woke up in the motel early the next morning. It was 9 in California but that meant it was only 6 in Connecticut. Rory lay in her bed. Suddenly she remembered her promise to call Jane and Holly. She felt for her cell phone on the bedside table and picking it up accessed the phone book and selected Holly's number.  
  
"Hello it's Holly!" Holly said cheerfully into the phone.  
  
"Hello Holly," Rory said.  
  
"Rory!" Holly said. "One sec, let me give Jane the other phone."  
  
"Hi Rory!" Jane's voice said. "I'm guessing you're in Venice Beach now."  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"Have you found Jess yet?" Holly asked.  
  
Rory's memory flickered to the night before. "No," she said. She hadn't found him really, only seen someone who looked like him. She hoped.  
  
"Well I hope you find him soon!" Jane said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Well I better go, I'm already low on my minutes for the month."  
  
"Okay," they said together. "Bye Rory!"  
  
"Bye Holly," Rory said. "Bye Jane," and then she hung up the phone.  
  
Rory sighed. Hopefully she'd find Jess today, it was Friday though, he could be anywhere.  
  
Wait. Friday?  
  
Rory groaned. She'd forget to tell Emily and Richard that she was leaving. She reached for her cell phone again and dialed her grandparents' number.  
  
"Gilmore Residence," Emily said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Grandma," Rory said.  
  
"Rory!" Emily said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Grandma but I'm unable to make it to dinner tonight, sorry for the short notice but I totally forgot in all the rush," Rory said.  
  
"What rush?" Emily asked. "Certainly the wedding was a bit of a rush but not that much."  
  
"Grandma," Rory said. "I'm in California."  
  
"What?" Emily said.  
  
"I'm visiting, um, friends," Rory said. "Look Grandma, I'll call you when I get back. I won't be at dinner for a while because I'll be here for who knows how long. But I've got to get going. Bye Grandma." Rory hung up.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Rory was walking down the boardwalk. Her hair was a mess she knew. In all the rush she'd also forgotten to take a brush. Oh well, she'd just find someplace and buy one.  
  
It was ten o'clock. Boardwalk Books had just opened so she walked in a wandered down the classics section.  
  
An hour later Rory had picked out one book. Oliver Twist. She'd left her copy at home and now that she was near Jess she wanted to read it again.  
  
***  
  
Rory decided she was good at adapting to time zones. It was eleven-thirty and she was ready for lunch. She walked towards the beach looking for places to eat.  
  
She saw a hot dog stand called The Inferno. Deciding it was the best she could find she walked up to it.  
  
Was it her imagination or did the guy making hot dogs in the back look, familiar.  
  
***  
  
Jess turned his head a bit to see the customer that had ordered the hot dog with everything. There were a lot of health nuts in California and someone who ate a hot dog with everything was rare.  
  
First he thought he was hallucinating. Sure it was the same colored hair and the same build of her but it wasn't her. It was probably the woman in the bookshop yesterday.  
  
***  
  
Rory took her hot dog and sat on the bench a few yards away. A girl sat down next to her.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" she said.  
  
"No," Rory said. "I'm visiting some friends."  
  
"Really?" she said. "Well I'm Bec."  
  
"Hi," Rory said. "I'm Rory."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "It's short for Lorelai."  
  
"Oh," Bec said. She sat there quietly. She saw Rory looking at her. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He works at The Inferno."  
  
"Oh," Rory said feeling stupid. She finished her hot dog. "Well it was nice meeting you but I better be going." She walked towards the trashcan and threw the garbage out just in time to see Bec's boyfriend walk over to her and kiss her passionately on the lips.  
  
Suddenly Rory realized who it was.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat in her hotel room crying. She'd held the tears back all these years and now that he'd moved on she couldn't think of another time to use them.  
  
She reached for her cell phone and dialed Lorelai's cell.  
  
"Hello! Lorelai Danes here!" she shouted the 'Danes' part.  
  
"He has a girlfriend Mom," Rory said. "I came all this way for nothing and now I feel so stupid because the whole time I was missing him he wasn't missing me and now he's got this girlfriend." She continued to cry.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Jess," Rory said.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said over Rory's cries. "Rory, listen to me. Where are you?"  
  
Rory sniffled. "Venice Beach."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I came to find him mom," Rory said. "Oh Mom, I wish I'd known before. It took 3 days to drive out here. And he's got a girlfriend. I'm too late."  
  
"Oh Rory," Lorelai said.  
  
"I've got to go Mom," Rory said. "I've already used all my minutes calling Grandma to tell her I wouldn't be at dinner."  
  
"Bye honey," Lorelai said quickly before Rory hung up the phone.  
  
***  
  
Rory picked up her bag from Boardwalk Books. She couldn't read this. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her purse.  
  
She walked back to Boardwalk Books.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang above Boardwalk Books door. Jess looked over the shelf and saw a familiar hair color. He decided it was the same women as yesterday when she walked over to the classics section.  
  
He followed her. She faced with her back to him. "Back al..." Jess cut himself short when the women turned around.  
  
"Rory," he said. "Rory, what are you doing here."  
  
"Getting a book," Rory said.  
  
"You drove all the way out to Venice Beach to get a book?" Jess said.  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"So why are you here?" Jess asked.  
  
"To find you," she said. "But apparently I'm too late." She walked out of the store without buying anything.  
  
"Rory!" Jess yelled after her. She didn't turn back.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! R&R please!  
  
*Ordinary Day by Ace of Base 


	7. Chapter 7

Cruel Summer  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 7  
  
***  
  
Summary: Rory's about to enter her Junior Year at Yale and she's spending the summer alone for the first time ever. And then she decides to find someone from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Gilmore Girls? Excuse me while I call the psychiatric ward, they'll need to take a look at you.  
  
I DO own Holly and Jane.  
  
Rating: PG-13 – some sexual content  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviews! You're all great! Keep reviewing!  
  
Sorry this is so short! But here it is, the end.  
  
***  
  
My deja vu everything is up to you  
  
If you do want me you know where to search  
  
We'll get the magic back again  
  
My deja vu everything is up to you  
  
If you do want me you know where to search  
  
***  
  
Rory sat on her bed. She'd driven for three days straight and she's finally made it back to Stars Hollow. It was apparent to her now that Jess didn't want to be with her. He didn't love her anymore, if he had ever in the first place.  
  
She hadn't called anyone since she left Venice Beach and she turned her cell phone off. She didn't want to talk to anyone since they all knew that she'd went to see Jess. She wasn't even leaving the house.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Empty. The cupboards only housed half a box of pop-tarts. Rory sighed, she'd have to go to Doose's Market.   
  
On her way to Doose's Rory passed Luke's. She would love some of his coffee right now but Luke was on the honeymoon still.  
  
***  
  
After her Doose's Market run Rory sat in her room. She had a whole box of cookies in front of her. Or at least it was a whole box half an hour ago.  
  
She couldn't cry anymore over her. Not that she didn't want to. But she'd cried her heart out already.  
  
She heard a faint knock on her window. She looked out it to see someone standing outside of it.  
  
She ran out of her room and ran out the back door. She raced to her car but he'd beaten her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Rory asked coldly.  
  
"To see you," Jess said.  
  
"Well you have a girlfriend and if you'll excuse me I have places to be," Rory said.  
  
"Dumped her," Jess said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory asked.  
  
"I dumped her," Jess said. "It's not like I even knew her. Just that her name was Bec and a few other facts. But not like I know you Rory. I know you're name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. You were named after your mom when she decided that since men could name boys after themselves that she could name you after her. You went to Stars Hollow High School for about a year and a half before you transferred to Chilton, a prestigious private school in Hartford. You're now a junior at Yale University which is 22.8 miles away from here. You're a coffee addict and you love me."  
  
Rory looked at him, shell-shocked.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You're right," Rory said. "Every bit of it."  
  
"Even the bit about loving me?" Jess asked moving closer.  
  
"Every bit of it," Rory said. "I lied on the phone two years ago. When I said 'I think I may have loved you,', I knew it. I'd loved you since before we started the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. I loved you through everything."  
  
"I love you too Rory," Jess said. He moved even closer and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
They broke apart, "I love you too Jess," she told him. He smiled.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
*My Deja Vu by Ace of Base 


End file.
